Autonomous movement technologies have conventionally been used for conveyance of items within factories and the like. For example as described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-86453 (Patent Literature 1), an automated guided vehicle configured to travel along an intended traveling route by utilizing magnetic tape on the ground and a magnetic sensor disposed on the bottom of the vehicle is used in factories, warehouses, and the like. The automated guided vehicle disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2004-86453 (Patent Literature 1) can detect a branch point along a traveling route. Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-134226 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a movable object including a scanner-type laser distance sensor that performs diagonally-downward scanning to detect obstructions in a traveling direction.